Obscurity
by Lynerx
Summary: Whisked into a mysterious world, three adventurers must brave their new world to find the end of the path in front of them. Nothing is for certain and anything can happen. Based on true events during our play-through of the game. Some events are not true however. Feel free to ask me any questions if you suspect something to be a true event or not. My first story, be gentle. :)
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

Prologue. Creation.

Resetting game objects: 0%

Resetting game objects: 15%

Resetting game objects: 43%

Resetting game objects: 68%

Resetting game objects: 99%

Resetting game objects: 100%

Generating world terrain...45%

Generating world terrain...100%

Adding sand...

Puttin dirt behind dirt...

Placing rocks in the dirt...

Placing dirt in the rocks...

Making random holes...

Generating small caves...

Generating large caves...

Adding snow...

Generating jungle...

Generating floating islands...

Adding mushroom patches...

Adding shinies...

Creating underworld...

Creating dungeon...

Making the world evil...

Adding gems...

Cleaning up dirt backgrounds...

Creating hornet nests...

Smoothing the world...

Settling liquids...

Creating waterfalls...

Hiding treasure...

Hiding more treasure...

Growing spider caves...

Mossification...

Making cave walls...

Placing traps...

Spreading grass...

Growing cacti...

Growing trees...

Planting herbs...

Planting weeds...

Growing vines...

Saving world data...43%...65%...87%...100%

Validating world save...

Resetting game objects...

Connecting to...

Found server

Requesting game files...

Downloading tiles...

Summoning powers of evil...

Summoning power of light…

Summoning sentinel of light...

Summoning spirit of light...

Starting up virtualization...

Welcome to Expert!

Chapter 1. The Beginning.

I felt a gentle breeze pass over me as I lay on the ground staring at a tree trunk. It was all so quick. A small jolt and an instant blackout. I had no idea where I was. All I knew was that this world was different than the one I was in a minute ago. I got up slowly and surveyed the surrounding area. Nothing out of the ordinary was there. Green grass like usual. However, something felt different.

I checked the backpack that was on my back to find a copper sword, a rusty pickaxe, and a large copper axe. I didn't remember having these with me, but I can probably put them to good use. Just then, I heard a loud plop. I turned to find a little glob of green jelly on the ground. It jumped again and landed with another plop. Instinct told me that it was a threat and I grabbed the sword out of the backpack. It made another little bounce toward me.

"This little Green Slime can't be that much of a threat...right?" I asked myself out loud.

I was morbidly curious and inched closer. Again, it plopped towards me. I lowered my sword as I watched it struggle to get over a small stone. A couple more plops and it was right at my feet. It lifted a part of itself as if to examine me. Slowly, I backed up as it came back down, readying for another jump. I blinked and it was gone. I turned around and found it mid-jump. It gnawed at my arm as I tried to get it off. It was a real struggle getting the piece of gelatin off, but I was able to shake it off before the bite became fatal. I whipped out my sword and began slashing at it. It fell apart into little pieces, but then came back together and came for me again. I needed a new strategy. I picked up the pickaxe, ran up ahead, and dug a deep hole. The Green Slime took another large jump at me, but fell into the pit. I covered the hole with dirt and breathed a sigh of relief. As I sat down underneath a tree, I heard a soft, sparkling noise. I turned to my left and was blinded by a flash of green light. When the light faded, another person was there. He was in the same position as I was. He even had a backpack on the same way I did. I slowly approached him and heard a low groan.

"What was that?" the stranger muttered.

He began to stand up, but stopped mid-way when he saw me.

"Who are you? And where am I?" he asked quickly.

"That's the same thing I was going to ask you." I admitted.

He sat down in silence. I took a good long look at him. He was a strange one. He had short, but well-kept black hair. They streamed down the back of his neck and not a single hair was out of order. He had a dark gray tank top on with khaki pants and brown shoes. He didn't look distinct in any way, but he looked unique to me.

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly.

"Uh..," I stalled, "I'm GrapeSoda. How about you?"

"My name's Zigneg, but I prefer the name Z-Dawg." he replied.

"I guess since you're here and...we're here...we might as well build a shelter." I suggested.

"That's a great idea. We need to get going though. The sun is setting."

I looked up into the sky and found that the sun was setting. We had only a couple hours to make a place to hide. Z-Dawg grabbed the axe out of his backpack and began to chop down trees. I had a quicker way of getting us to safety. I grabbed my pickaxe and began to dig out a hole on the side of a hill. As the last of the trees fell, Z-Dawg came to me with his new pile of wood.

"Are we going to situate in here?" he complained as he looked around the dirty hole.

"Yes, but don't worry it's just a temporary home until we can get a proper house. I'll just liven it up a bit with the wood." I rationalized.

"Alright," Z-Dawg said as he gave me some wood, "I'll be digging a mining shaft over here if you need me."

He descended into the shaft and I began the renovation of our little hole. As I finished coating the walls and floor with wood, I noticed a blue glow outside. I looked outside and saw another man on the ground in the same spot that Z-Dawg was. I looked up and saw the moon rise. I knew that he was going to be in trouble so I ran out to him. I grabbed him by the arm and tried to lift him with no luck. He groaned and he slowly opened his eyes to see me looking right into them.

"Get up! We need to go now!" I told him in a panicky voice as I saw the Zombies coming over the horizon.

"I don't want to..." he moaned.

I pulled on his arm frantically as the moans of the Zombies came closer and became increasingly louder. When he heard the Zombies, he sprang to his feet. I grabbed onto him and dragged him to the hole. As we got in, Z-Dawg was just crawling out of his new mining shaft. I rushed to the workbench I made when I was renovating the hole and crafted a door. I rushed to the hole's entrance just in time to put the door in as the Zombies came up to it. I backed off as the Zombies groaned and scratched at the door in vain. I sat on the floor and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who's this?" Z-Dawg asked.

"I'm IceCreamPie!" he answered energetically.

"Nice to meet you. I'm GrapeSoda and this is Z-Dawg" I introduced.

"Cool! You guys can just call me IceCream if you want. Or Pie. Whichever one you want!" IceCream exclaimed.

"Do you know why we're here Pie?" Z-Dawg asked.

"Not a clue. I remember falling asleep and then woke up to GrapeSoda pulling on me!"

I leaned on the workbench and sighed. "Why are we here and who else is coming?"

"No idea, but I'm pretty sure we can't be the only ones here. Did you see a Guide of some sort when you were here GrapeSoda?" Z-Dawg asked as he made a furnace behind me.

"No, I didn't. But then again, I didn't stand up immediately. I laid there for a good hour wondering where I was." I admitted.

"He's probably stuck in some hole somewhere." IceCream said, "Or maybe he's out there with the Zombies."

"Who knows," Z-Dawg commented, "He could be dead for all we know, but honestly, if he was, I wouldn't be that concerned."

"Yeah. We probably know more than that guy...right?" I asked, nervously.

"Of course. I have a feeling he just says things that are pretty obvious." Z-Dawg said.

"Don't go outside at night. It can be really dangerous!" IceCream mocked, "We can see that!"

"Here, hang a couple of these around. It's really dark." Z-Dawg said as he handed me some torches. I took them and placed them in the nooks of the wooden planks. They helped light up our temporary home very well. Z-Dawg took some Lead Bars out of the furnace and used them to make a large chest. He put it down next to the furnace and began to put the rest of his mining prospects into it.

In the light of the torches, I was able to get a proper look at IceCream. He had a large gray trench coat on covering him from his shoulders downward. Inside he had a bluish green shirt on with dark gray pants. His brown hair was slightly ruffled, but remained in shape. It looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Well. Good thing is that we have a place to put our loot now." Z-Dawg informed us as he closed the chest. I stood up and put a couple of things I had found in. A good amount of dirt, some stone, leftover torches, and wood. I had found a strange looking plant a while ago, but I decided to keep it secret.

"We need to gear up." I said as I let IceCream take a look through the chest.

"Yes, but that means more digging for ores. We can use them to make weapons and armor." Z-Dawg said.

"That's going to take a while, but I guess it's a necessary effort." I admitted.

"I think we should have...specializations or classes, if you will." IceCream recommended.

"Alright, sure." Z-Dawg agreed.

"I've been a seasoned melee expert. I'll handle swords and the sorts." I chimed in.

"I'll take the magic role!" IceCream exclaimed.

"Ok. I'll take the ranged class then." Z-Dawg confirmed.

We went on to prepare for the future as the sun came up. As it came up from the dark hills, the Zombies and Demon Eyes are highlighted by the bright sun rays. The Zombies began to stumble away from our doorstep and the Demon Eyes flew away from our walls. Z-Dawg went back down into his mine shaft and IceCream went out to gather wood and other various materials we may need. I crafted myself a chair and sat down in front of the door. I grabbed my sword as I saw the slimes come over the horizon. There are many battles to be had in this world. Many will be for survival, but some will be for the truth. I gripped my sword tighter as I stood up. The slimes were jumping towards me again. I walked out of our shelter, ready for anything.


	2. Chapter 2 Village People

A few slimes later, I came back to the hole to check on the progress of the mining shaft. I came in to find Z-Dawg putting away the last of his leftover ores. Before I was able to say anything, a loud voice came from behind me.

"Hey guys! Guess what? I may have fallen about 60 feet down that hole over there, but I'm here now because I am IMPRESSED with this chair you have here!" he exclaimed to no one in particular.

"Oh dear." Z-Dawg sighed loudly.

"Is this the Guide you were talking about?" I asked.

"Yeah. In all his 'useful' glory," Z-Dawg said sarcastically, "We can't have him live here. We need to make a small village for people like him."

"Great idea. I don't enjoy his company at all." I agreed. With that said, we went out to put down the foundation for this village.

"The typical table and chair will be enough for him?" I asked.

"Yeah. More than enough. He's really easy to impress." Z-Dawg started to dig a hole and laid down a layer of wood blocks. "Get some more wood and this can be finished in no time."

"Alright, no problem. You know where IceCream's gone?"

"Not a clue. I think he went looking around until he reached the ocean or something." he answered with a careless tone. I ended the conversation there and left to find more trees to cut down. I climbed over the hill that our home was in and found a nice little forest to destroy. Half-way through the tough job, I spotted IceCream's dark brown hair in the distance. I stopped cutting to watch him. He was so cheerful and careless naturally. It almost terrified me. I was able to spot the vast desert in which he was running in. He was fighting off a large vulture with a larger Trident. I watched him until the giant bird flopped onto the ground. I then continued to chop down the rest of the little forest I found. When I was done, I came home with about 200 pieces of wood and several acorns. I climbed back over the hill and found a quaint little house. I came into our hole and saw Z-Dawg relaxing on the chair.

"Finished the house. Looks nice doesn't it?" he asked as I closed the door.

"It's...beautiful. Why don't we live there and let the Guide stay in here?"

"If we did that, he would still bother us. This way, he doesn't have a reason to ask for a favor. We'll be able to turn him down every time!" he reasoned.

"That is true. Clever." I admitted. I heard the door open and close. I spun around to see IceCream standing there with an armful of coins.

"I got these after I killed a couple of Vultures." he said excitedly and split the coins with us. I was given 10 silver coins and 25 copper coins.

"Nice. A bit more and we may be able to get a way to use them." Z-Dawg said. Just then, the door opened again and the Guide poked his head in..

''Hey, can you guys do me a BIG favor? I really want to expand the house u-"

"Ryan! I built that table for you with my own hands!" Z-Dawg interrupted.

"Oh right sorry. Appreciate it though. Thanks." Ryan said as he closed the door. I looked at Z-Dawg with an amused look.

"A home for the Guide is good and all, but we want other people here too." I said.

"Right. We should make more homes. Pie, come with me. We have homes to build." Z-Dawg agreed and went out the door with IceCream following close behind. I went to the chest and looked at our bars. We had an excess of lead. I grabbed a few bars and created a lead anvil which I immediately put next to the workbench. I grabbed even more lead and crafted myself a Lead Broadsword. I felt the sharp, newly forged edges. It felt good to create such progress. I put my old sword into the chest and went outside to join the construction team. I opened the door to find that they had built a couple of buildings already. Each house was different from the rest in some way, shape, or form. Watching them build, I decided that I should find a way to get food for the team. I ran into the hole and quickly made a fishing pole.

"Huh. How will I get bait without a net?" I accidentally asked out loud.

"Glad you asked!" A voice said behind me. I jumped and turned to see the Merchant behind me.

"Name's Harold. Heard you needed a bug net! Normally it would be 25 Silver Coins...but for you, I'll make it a cheap 10 Silver Coins..." he said in an interested tone.

"Oh, ok. Thanks." I said as I handed him 10 Silver Coins.

"With a small favor of course." he added as he handed me a white bug net.

"A small favor?" I exclaimed.

"Can't say no. Trade has already taken place." he smirked and pocketed the coins.

"What do you need?" I sighed.

"I need something from the desert, but I'll tell you when to get it. I may or may not need it right this moment." he stated, "Well, I'm off to my new home. Nice village by the way."

"Thanks...I guess." I said with uncertainty as he walked away from me. With the bug net in hand, I climbed over the hill once again in search of bait. I cut down the grass and disassembled small piles of rocks and dirt. After searching for a good 2 hours, I had gathered up 7 Grasshoppers and 11 Worms. I went back to the village and continued West to look for a big lake to fish in. I travelled for a few minutes and found a deep, blue lake. I sat down, baited the hook, casted the line, and waited. While I sat there, I noticed a small, white bunny hopping towards me. It lifted its little, furry head and looked at me curiously. I pretended to not notice it and it hopped closer to me. A few hops later and it was right next to me. I looked at it and it looked at me. Just then, I felt a tug on the line and I hooked the fish. The bunny was startled and ran back to where it had come from. I yanked hard on the fishing pole and pulled the fish onto land. It flopped around for a while until I came in on it with my sword. I put it into my pack and prepared to come home. I heard a small rustle and saw a little, white head poking out of the brush.

"You wanna come with me?" I asked the little creature. It looked at me with its little, black eyes in silence. I turned around to head back home and heard another rustle. It had hopped out of the brush. I walked slowly up to it and it sat there, frozen. I crouched down to pick it up and it didn't make a move. I touched it's back and felt it jolt back a little. I scooped the bunny up with my arms and it didn't struggle to escape. I carried the little bunny home with me.

At the door, I saw that Z-Dawg and IceCream were not there. I felt a soft ringing in my ears and then I heard someone talking.

"We're down the mine shaft." it said. The voice sounded a lot like Z-Dawg's. I assumed that it was and shut the door. I put my new bunny friend down and took out my catch. I grabbed some more lead out of the chest and made a cooking pot. I started the fire and prepared the Bass on the workbench. I sliced it into thick slices and tossed them into the pot. I took out more lead, made a bucket, and ran out to the lake to get some water. I put the water into the pot and let it simmer. My bunny had huddled itself into the corner next to the warm furnace. I took more lead, made a sawmill, made a loom, and crafted some silk. I cleared a corner of the hole of dust and cobweb. I made the silk into a small bed for the bunny. I went over to the bunny to find it sound asleep. I slowly picked it up and put it on the new silk bed I had made. It woke up, stretched a little, and went back to sleep. I opened the door and saw that it was getting dark already. I heard some shuffles behind me. I turned to see Z-Dawg climbing out of the mine shaft.

"Hey. Did you get my message?" he asked.

"I think I did. It said that you were in the shaft right?"

"Yeah. Cool isn't it?"

"Very, but how did you do it?

"Honestly...I'm not really sure." he admitted as he smelted more ore, "Are you cooking something?"

"Yeah. I went fishing a while ago. I wanted to have something for you two to eat after a long day's work." I replied.

"Awesome. I've been needing something to eat." he said, "Smells great by the way."

"Thanks." I laughed, "Come meet my new friend."

"New friend?," he asked suspiciously, "What is it? Who is it?"

"It's this little bunny right here." I said as I walked towards the white furball in the corner.

"What's its name?"

"Its...uh...," I stuttered, "It's...Snowball."

"That's cute..." he smiled. He came closer to Snowball and she immediately woke up.

"It's okay Snowball. He's nice." I assured. Snowball blinked and allowed Z-Dawg to pet her. She was alert, but she looked like she enjoyed the attention. I heard another shuffling behind me and saw IceCream crawl up from the hole.

"Wow. That was scary. I saw this BIG worm and then I panicked. So then, I tried to poke it to death with my Trident. I barely killed it before it touched me!" he shared as he made his ores into bars.

"We found some more ores and came across a dark cavern filled with webs." Z-Dawg expanded, "It looked dangerous so we didn't go any further."

"Good thing you didn't." I said as I tended to the fish soup, "You have any mushrooms?"

"Yeah here." Z-Dawg opened the chest and gave me 3 mushrooms. I put them into the pot with the fish and made bowls with wood. A few minutes later I scooped out bowls of fresh fish soup as Z-Dawg made us a table and chairs to eat from. I passed out the bowls and chopsticks I had made from leftover wood pieces.

"Sadly, we don't have any spoons, but you can just drink from the bowl." I said as I sat down at the table.

"It's okay. I can deal with it." IceCream said as he happily dug into his bowl of soup.

"It's not bad actually." Z-Dawg complimented.

"Thanks." I shyly accepted the compliment. After a quiet meal, I gathered up the bowls and put them in the corner near the door.

"I'll clean these the next time I'm out near the lake." I informed the party.

"Sure," Z-Dawg said, "We found a life crystal underground, but I used it."

"Oh ok. Good." I said as I sat down next to a snoozing Snowball.

"We'll attract a Nurse soon enough," Z-Dawg said, "Also, GrapeSoda, that Merchant seemed a bit...different to me. I saw him talking to you. What'd he say?"

"He just offered to sell a bug net for just 10 Silver Coins." I replied.

"What'd he tell you after that?" Z-Dawg asked while looking through his pack.

"Well...he didn't reduce the price for free. He wants me to do him a favor, but he hasn't told me what to do yet." I responded honestly.

"Alright. Hopefully it isn't something completely impossible." Z-Dawg said worriedly.

"Don't worry. It can't be anything that seriously bad." I said.

"I don't know, but he looks evil." IceCream said suddenly.

"I'm pretty sure he's not evil. He's here selling us things to help us!" Z-Dawg reasoned. A long silence followed the end of Z-Dawg's sentence. The boys sat at the table looking at their packs while I sat next to Snowball, stroking it every so often. Suddenly, Z-Dawg closed his pack with a loud click.

"I'm gonna head back down to try to find more Heart Crystals," Z-Dawg announced, "You can join me if you want Pie."

"No thanks. I'll stay up here." IceCream said as Z-Dawg descended back down the shaft. Silence filled the room again with the exception of the banging of the Zombies and the Demon Eyes.

"Hey, what's that white thing over there?" IceCream broke the silence.

"Oh, right. That's Snowball. She's a little bunny I found while I was fishing." I explained.

"Aw. She's cute. Can I pet it?" IceCream asked.

"Sure." I walked over to the little furball on the ground and sat there comforting it as IceCream stroked its back. Snowball seemed to be more afraid of Z-Dawg than IceCream. She laid there quietly as IceCream touched her.

"What does Snowball eat?" IceCream asked while stroking the bunny.

"I'm not sure. I'll let her eat outside when morning comes." I replied.

"Okay. I'm gonna go make myself a bed." IceCream said as he stood up.

"Alright. Can you make me one too?"

"Sure." he responded as he looked through the chest for materials. I stayed with Snowball as he went on with his crafting. I sat down next to the bunny and stroked it. It woke up and looked at me with its black eyes. I continued to stroke it as it stared at me. Slowly, Snowball stood up and jumped onto my lap with a soft thud of its hind legs. It curled up into a little ball and fell asleep once again. I held onto Snowball with my arms and closed my eyes. I leaned on the wall behind me and started to drift off into sleep. In the dark, I thought about the future. I wondered: What will be in store for us? How are we going to make it further? And most importantly who's going to join us in our adventure and who will leave us? These questions were impossible to answer at this time, but it was comforting to know that one day there will be an answer. Slowly, I slipped into the darkness of sleep. Faintly, I heard IceCream's voice.

"Hey, GrapeSoda. I don't have enough for two beds. You want to share or...uh...okay..."


End file.
